


Sugar baby // a guide to escape your mother's death grip OR a weird way of falling in love

by reddieornaw



Series: Eddie Kaspbrak's guide to Sugar Babying. [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, mentions of abuse, mentions of physical violence, mentions of sex workers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieornaw/pseuds/reddieornaw
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has been waiting to run away from Sonia ever since he was a kid and discovered she'd lied to him his whole life. Now that he is eighteen, he looks for ways to escape her death grip and stumbles across a particularly creative one during a Google research.Or: the bratty Eddie Kaspbrak we all need at least once in our lives.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Eddie Kaspbrak's guide to Sugar Babying. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612597
Comments: 24
Kudos: 238





	1. www.sugarbabyspot.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you for stopping by and clicking on this fic. I've been working on this one for a while now, and I hope you like it.  
> I wanted to write about Eddie in a new perspective: an eighteen year old who wants to see the world and explore his sexuality, and is not ashamed of owning his body and who he is in order to do so. You'll see how his perspective on the world of sex workers and in particular sugar babies changes from doubtful to interested to actually excited. Though his initial plan starts to change when he meets a certain TrashmouthT on the server...

**How to make easy money: 7 helpful websites that will have you loaded with little effort!  
** Are you tired of struggling to pay the bills? Or perhaps frustrated because you are still living under your 

parent's roof when you  _really_ want to move on with your life? Whatever it is that you need money for, here's  **7 helpful websites that will guarantee you income with little to no effort!**

  1. **FreeSurvey.com:** subscribe now for free and start gaining money by taking surveys! Choose your categories, turn your notifications on and start making money right away! One survey, depending on its content, can give you from $5 to $20! Crazy way to make money, isn't it? 

  2. **WorldofFreelancer.com:** do you know more than a language? Are you an expert in programming or web design? Are you a reliable online secretary with organizing and professional skills? On this site you'll find this kind of opportunities and more! What are you waiting for? There's a whole world of job offers out there waiting for your bid! 

  3. **Sugarbabyspot.com:** we guess that, given the name of this website, you already got a hint right? *wink* This way of making money might seem odd for older people (or shall we call them boomers?), but we guarantee you that it's a very popular phenomenon these days. Rich men and women from all around the world are ready to spoil you little brat in exchange for company – and sometimes a bit more...




[ www.sugarbabyspot.com ](http://www.sugarbabyspot.com/) **  
**

**Welcome!**   
Hi there user! If you're new to this world, you're probably wondering how you ended up on this website and what's in here for you. Here's a few of our F.A.Q.s:   
  
**What's a sugar baby?  
** If you're still here reading with us we imagine you already know, but for those innocent enough not to know what it's about: people will actually pay to talk to them, flirt with them and more! Remember, user:  **you** set the rules! 

**Is there an age, gender, sexuality restriction?** **  
** Yes, there is an age restriction: you must be of legal age, otherwise we won't allow you to take part to the program. Sorry sweetie, but safety first! If you're under eighteen, come back in a few years.   
As for gender and sexuality: absolutely not! It can be a boy, a girl, a non-binary person and so on and so forth! Plus, there are lots of lesbian and gay partners that might match with you instantly!

**How do I know if this is safe?  
** Our system has been used by millions of people, and some have stuck with us for years! A quick research through reviews of our site will prove that to you. For those who don't want to expose their real identity, we do have the option to be anonymous and use a fake name with no pictures – though users have had an higher chance of finding matches while having a profile pic on and a complete profile. 

**Are the matches allowed to demand content from me?  
** The matches can  _ask_ for content, but it will be completely up to you whether or not you want to comply with their request. As we always say to any of the users:  **you** set the boundaries. 

**What if they want to meet up?  
** As goes for any other decision you make with your match, the choice is up to you. We always recommend the first encounters are in public places, and that you always tell someone where you're going and when, so that if something happens to you they'll be able to look for you. 

If you're interested in being part of the community, click the button below to join us!

Eddie bit on his lower lip for a moment, before whispering «Fuck it» **,** then clicked on the **Subscribe** button and started filling the blanks with his information. While doing that, he was thinking of Bill and how he would say that was a very shitty idea, that he could match with a sociopath who couldn't wait to slaughter him and use his skin as tapestry. Of course Eddie was feeling pretty anxious while he logged in for the first time, and even more anxious when he went through his pictures to choose the perfect one, though he chose none in hopes that Beverly was going to help him later.   
Having grown up with Sonia Kaspbrak as a mother, he had ANXIETY constantly written on his forehead and he was not that good at handling it. But his mother was the reason he was on that website, that morning, looking for ways to make money and disappear from her life forever. 

He was so young and had so many dreams...but Sonia had been clear: he could either find a job in Derry and live with her until she died – _Eddie dear, how could you ever afford a house? –_ , or he could get a degree as an accountant – _working with numbers is statistically safer, you wouldn't be exposed to anything! –,_ but no sir! He wasn't about to let that happen, and that website might turn into an interesting challenge, since he had never been able to experiment with guys in that shithole of a town – he was curious to see if he was actually able to flirt and get out of his comfort zone. 

«That's a terrible idea,» Bill instantly commented as soon as Eddie had finished telling them about his new project.   
«Yeeeeess!» Beverly yelled, flicking her hair though there wasn't much left for her to, since she had cut it short on a Wednesday not long ago «You go Eddie! Get a rich daddy and fuck Sonia Kaspbrak!»

Eddie laughed and examined their dynamic: Bill was the conscience, Beverly was complete craziness and Eddie was the in-between; they always said that, if the two of them ever had kids, they'd look and act exactly like him.   
He remembered a time in which he had had a crush for Bill, back in middle school, and how he hated Beverly because Bill had a crush on her. It had been a weird time in his life, when he was figuring out why he felt that way for boys instead of girls and he tried to balance his irritation and his love towards his only female friend. Things never really worked for Bill and Beverly, though, their friendship wasn't meant to flourish in romance, there was just too much brotherly and sisterly love between the two.   
«Come on, Bill» Eddie groaned, feeling his friend's eyes on him as Beverly scrolled through his camera roll to find a good profile picture, «it's not the end of the world. I text and flirt with the guy, he gets what he wants and gives me money.»  
«I still think this is a stupid thing to do» he warned when he stood up, then peered over his friend's shoulder to look at the phone «but I guess I could give you a few tips on pictures».

In the end, they ended up going for a picture Bill had taken of him: only half of his body, covered in a yellow sweater, was visible, and he was laughing showing the crinkles by his eyes and a bright smile. «This really is you», Bill softly said, and hugged him «I hope you won't do anything too stupid».   
«He's not going to volunteer for the fucking army Bill, he's having a good time with rich men!» Beverly snorted, then gasped when she refreshed his profile: three new messages. 

**Paul1969: Hi there, handsome. Is it really you in the picture?  
** Avoiding leaving the man on read, he merely checked for his profile: 50 years old man who lived in Ohio and looked for “handsome young boys to spoil”. No picture.  
«Isn't he too old?»  
«Uhm...how old is too old? I only speak money»  
«Bev!»   
Ignoring his two friends, Eddie archived his message and read the second.   


**TrashmouthT:** Is my gay detector right? Have I just found the most precious thing on earth on this forsaken site?

Eddie bit on his lip and checked the profile out:

**TrashmouthT: 23 years old man, New York. I like weird clothes, music, inappropriate jokes and I've got a dirty mouth (*wink*). Mom, if you're reading this, sorry.**

Eddie let out a tiny laugh and checked out a few of his photos: he was Eddie's type. Tall, dorky, big glasses, messy hair, freckles, a few tattoos, piercings..he checked every box! Though to be fair, he never thought he'd meet his perfect type on a site where he was only really looking for money. _Uh-oh,_ Beverly thought, _this one is about to get a big fat crush._

**Eddiebearxx:** Your gay detector may be right, Trashmouth. How about we get to know each other and then we'll see if the most precious thing on earth is available for you and your weird clothes. 

**TrashmouthT:** Already stalked my profile, huh? Well then, Eds, let's formally introduce. My name is Richie Tozier, Trashmouth for my friends, Daddy for you ;) I take it you really are eighteen, right? You're not scamming me and you're some kind of fourteen year old looking for adventure on the internet, are you? 

**Eddiebearxx:** First of all, don't call me that. And yes, I am in fact eighteen. We'll see about what I should call you...I'll stick with Richie for now. What is a good looking man like you doing on this website? 

**TrashmouthT:** What is a snack like you doing here? Bet so many men are trying to snatch you right now, yet you chose to talk to me. When and if, you're not talking to different men at once. The innocent ones like you are the worst...and I love them so much! 

**Eddiebearxx:** Yeah I got a few messages already, but you caught my attention. If you manage to keep it, I might get exclusive...*mwah* You didn't answer my question.

Eddie was now a few feet away from Bill and Beverly, smiling stupidly at the screen as he waited for Richie's reply. He looked at his other messages and deleted two since they were from women, and that was some kind of forbidden territory for him even online. 

**TrashmouthT:** Okay, you're determined, aren't you? Rich man, young, very stressed, looking for a cutie. When are you gonna ask me a $200 Amazon gift card, though? Some have the audacity to ask right away. I usually give in, though, if they take nice booty pics. 

«He sure knows how to pick words! I can feel your panties getting twisted, Eddie!» Beverly teased him, appearing behind him to read on his screen. He looked mildly offended as he pulled it to his chest, slapping her arm playfully «I feel outraged, Beverly! How dare you get your nose in my business?». They laughed a lot and spent the rest of the afternoon stupidly wandering around Derry, thinking about old memories (and teasing Eddie since he was constantly checking his phone and answering texts). «Our last summer together» Beverly sighed, pulling both boys in a hug «my little boys, so grown up! One about to become the best writer in the world, the other one a real bratty sugar baby in just one day!»  
«Will you stop?» Eddie laughed «It's still me, just trying to find away out of my mom's death grip. A quick one, that is».  
«I love you guys» Bill sighed, shaking his head at Eddie, «I'm gonna miss you so much.»

That night, in bed, Eddie felt overly excited and didn't understand why.   
Was it because, for the first time in forever, he could openly flirt with a guy?   
Was it because he was his ticket away from Sonia?  
Was it because he actually liked the guy?  
He had promised himself he wasn't going to get attached, he only needed the money.   
But that night, deep inside him, he wasn't that sure he could make it out of that situation without either a beautiful fiction-like romance or a broken heart. 


	2. cash that check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TrashmouthT and Eddie have been talking for a week now, and Eddie gets a reality check when he wakes up one morning with $500 on his account; shit, had he really almost forgotten the reason why he was on that website anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words on the last chapter! You are very nice and supportive as always.

**TrashmouthT:** Good morning, sunshine. I sent you $500 on your account, go have fun today and enjoy your first gift ;) Hope you have some time for me.

Eddie woke up with that message and his eyes almost bulged out of his skull: $500? He had only been talking to Richie for a week and, to be honest, he didn't expect to receive that much money! His plan had been taking a whole new form, and he was thinking he could ask him, in a month maybe, to get him away from Derry to New York. And then what? He didn't know, but a man as loaded as him surely could help him. 

**Eddiebearxx:** I always have time for you, Richie. <3 And thank you thank you thank you! I didn't ask for money though?

**TrashmouthT:** I know, I just felt like making a gift. It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm sorry but I have to go now, I have a meeting. Will you behave while I'm gone? 

**Eddiebearxx:** Of course! *puppy dog eyes* I always behave. I'll be waiting for you. 

Eddie had been kind of scared by the fact that he was, in fact, very kinky and the conversations with Richie slightly turned him on, from time to time. They talked a lot, except when Richie had to work or Eddie was with his friends. At first he thought the other one would get mad about it, but he understood he had friends and couldn't always be on his phone.   
«Guys!» Eddie shrieked a few hours later when he came to Bill's house, where they met «Ohmygod!»  
«What's up?» Beverly said, and he shoved her aside typing the password to Bill's computer «I need to show you something».  
He logged in his online account that showed the $500 Richie had sent him, with a tiny message he hadn't noticed earlier _For being an amazing human being_.   
«Holy shit this dude is seriously rich!» Bill commented, «Did you send him nudes or something?»  
«No!» Eddie said, offended.   
«Not yet» Beverly singsonged, striking a few poses in the mirror. Eddie rolled his eyes at her, but he knew what she was implying wasn't totally false: he had considered the possibility of doing that in a near future, and while he had his doubts, he didn't feel ashamed at all. It was his body after all, wasn't it? And he was allowed to do whatever he wanted with it. Plus Richie was hot. _Really_ hot.  
«You know what these numbers mean, right?» Eddie devilishly smiled « _Online shopping!_ »

By the time they had finished, Eddie had bought lots of new clothes from brands he couldn't find in Derry – and lots of those were pastel and rainbow pieces of clothing! –, while he had also decided to spoil Bill with some books that had been on his wish-list for very long and Beverly with new overalls and a new pair of Converse. The boy grabbed his things and left to go back home since it was almost dinner time already, almost running home with anticipation thinking of when Richie was going to send him a text again.   
He took a quick shower, and wanted to have dinner but apparently he couldn't, since his mother decided it was a good day to bother him.   
«Eddie-kins, why have you been so obsessed with your phone lately? You know it can make you sick...» she started, though he wasn't having any.   
«Yeah, right» he mumbled «I just have friends, Ma. And I talk to them».  
«Like that Marsh girl?» she scoffed, «Filthy girl, I never liked her. And that Bill looks like a _homosexual_ , makes me want to puke. Don't you ever imitate those people, Eddie dear, they get sick and die very young–»  
«Enough!» Eddie yelled, slamming his hand on a table «Stop talking shit about my friends, Ma. And leave the homosexual talk for another day, okay? You already know it's pointless».   
He went upstairs and then closed his bedroom door behind his back, plopping on the bed and opening his PC: while he could also answer the man's texts with his mobile app, he liked listening to music or watching series in the meanwhile. At eight no message came, and he frowned, feeling slightly annoyed. 

**Eddiebearxx:** Hey, forgot about me already? >:(

After about twenty minutes, the answer finally came. 

**TrashmouthT:** Sorry, baby, got busy with work today. Did I make you grumpy? 

**Eddiebearxx:** Just a bit. I guess I can forgive you, mpfh. How has your day been? 

**TrashmouthT:** Ugh, so stressful. I had an important meeting, and lots of dickheads who understand little to nothing. 

**Eddiebearxx:** I wish I could make it better :c 

**TrashmouthT:** Kiss it better?

Eddie giggled at the text and felt his cheeks grow pink. _Good job, really, you here working to get money by flirting and you blush at the mention of a kiss._

**TrashmouthT:** Did you faint or something? I know my handsomeness might push you off the edge...

**Eddiebearxx:** Sorry, got distracted. Seriously tho, is there anything I can do for you?

**TrashmouthT:** Can we video-call? If it isn't uncomfortable or something for you, obv. And I guess your screen can fit my dick ;)

**Eddiebearxx:** I almost had an asthma attack laughing at that, thank you >.< and yes, we can video-call if you want. Just give me a minute and I'll call you. 

Eddie took a second to compose himself, feeling like he was going to hyperventilate. It was just a stupid video-call, right? And the man had just sent him $500, damn it! So he took a deep breath, laid stomach down on his bed and started the video-call. It took five seconds for the man to answer.   
From his desktop Eddie could see the other one sitting in a leather chair, a white plain wall behind him. He was wearing a _suit_ , which not only looked expensive but made him look fucking hot, too. 

«Hi there» his voice made Eddie's stomach do back-flips, and he was sure he wasn't supposed to have a crush on a man who paid for him to flirt with him «cat got your tongue? Or am I just better looking than what I look like in pictures?»  
Eddie came back to life and snorted loudly, rolling his eyes «Don't flatter yourself too much, Richie.»  
There was a glint in the other one's eyes as he said «Careful there with your attitude», and then proceeded to add «just kidding, but you better stop submitting so easily or I'll catch the first flight and ask your mom permission to marry you.»  
«Good luck with that» he whispered darkly, thinking about the fight they had earlier.  
«Why, she homophobic or something?» Richie asked, getting comfortable as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white shirt. Eddie noticed that Richie was so much more lively and playful than through text.   
«Yeah, but can we talk about something else? For now.»  
Richie nodded and smirked a little when he noticed how the younger boy was eyeing him.   
«So, how has your day been?»

«It was fun» Eddie said, «I met up with Bill and Bev, and I did some online shopping. I might have gotten gifts for them, too...» and he went on rambling about his day. It wasn't new for Richie, listening – or usually reading – about his friends, his day, his little adventures...this boy, it really caught his attention. He was different from any other he had shortly dated in real life, or even texted in that website. He was spontaneous, smart, genuine, sassy, and he really wondered what had brought him to that website. But he decided the question could wait for another day, as he didn't want to ruin his mood. 

«I'm sorry, I've been rambling, haven't I?» Eddie blushed and Richie felt his hands itch to touch those cheeks.   
«Yes, but that's adorable. I don't mind hearing of your day. Maybe we could make this video thing a thing.»  
«Sure!» Eddie noticed he sounded way too excited, so he cleared his throat and said «What happened to the _I like weird clothes_ guy? You're looking very fancy.»  
«Ha! I also have a job, you know, and a reputation to keep. Plus it gets me in the mood to be honest, makes me think about having you on your knees in front of me right now.»  
Eddie almost chocked on his saliva as his cheeks turned red, but he couldn't deny how aroused Richie had made him feel with just a stupid sentence behind a computer. He squirmed a little regretting having laid on his stomach as he felt a slight erection between his legs.   
«Oh god, that was so fucking hot» he whispered and his voice actually _cracked_.   
«Now was it, Eds?» Richie was looking at him with eyes that could match the devil's.  
«Uhm...» he really wanted to change the subject so he wouldn't have to jerk off in front of the man «where are your piercings?». His snake bites and his eyebrow piercing were missing, and Eddie pouted, since he liked them so much.   
«Have to get them off for formal work occasions» Richie explained, a cocky smile on «you like them?»  
«Guys with piercings are, like, ten million times hotter» he said, at which the other one loudly laughed «What? It's true!»  
«I'll make sure to have them on next time we video-call», and then his phone rang. He picked up and mouthed for Eddie to wait a second. «Yes, yes...I know! No, I know, Stanley. Calm down, you old lady! Yeah – that's what your mom said when she was here yesterday. Bwhahaha! Okay, don't worry, I'll do it tomorrow. I can't right now, I'm busy. Okay, bye, love you.»

As soon as the call ended, Eddie asked «Was that your boyfriend? Do you have one?» He hadn't considered the fact that the other one could easily have a boyfriend, and that he was just...someone to have fun with.   
«Stanley? Oh no!» Richie barked out a laugh, then yawned «I have to go now. I'm too tired, Eds.»  
«It's okay, Richie. Goodnight» Eddie forced a smile as he looked at the other man from the other side of the screen.   
«Oh and, Eddie?» Richie paused with his finger ready to close the video-call «I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. You're the only guy in my life right now.»

**we a bunch of losers and we know**

_sugareddie, billiard, bevthebest_

_**sugareddie:**_ did you change the group's names again, bev?   
**_sugareddie:_** anyways, I need to talk to you guys ASAP!!

_**billiard:**_ I guess she did, since I wouldn't purposefully call myself billiard. What's up?

_**bevthebest:**_ here comes William with the perfect punctuation again pft what's up Eddie? 

_**sugareddie:**_ I video-called Richie tonight   
**_sugareddie:_** and as we were talking

_**bevthebest:**_ oh isn't it early for you two to be having cybersex?

_**billiard:**_ Never understood how cybersex is even a thing. You better not have had cybersex with him though, Eddie!

_**sugareddie:**_ he told me, I quote, “You're the only guy in my life right now”  
 ** _sugareddie:_** can you guys please focus? Real crisis right here and right now!  
 **s _ugareddie:_** he was wearing a suit and it was so hot I almost came in my pants 

Eddie quickly deleted the last message, to no avail. 

_**bevthebest:**_ haha, we read that, horndog. you hopeless romantic...though i kind of ship you two, you know?

_**billiard:**_ They never even met! He could be a serial killer! Don't jump to conclusions, Eddie, these people are used to flirt with other people. They have a way with words. I don't want to put you down, but go slow, okay? I don't want you getting hurt.

_**bevthebest:**_ you always the party pooper, let the boy enjoy some romance, he never got any in this shitty town.

_**billiard:**_ I'm not saying he shouldn't get romance! I'm just saying he should go slow, be careful. 

**_sugareddie_ : **Bill is right. Maybe I'm just over-fantasizing. I'm going to sleep you guys, sleep well...love you! <3


	3. baby open your eyes and hold on tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie get closer and closer...and then something new happens. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuu as always for all the love you're giving to this fanfiction *v*

The day his big order was delivered to him, Eddie really hoped his mom wouldn't be home: how could he explain to her where he got that much money to buy all those clothes? He then thought: _why would I explain her anything?_ , and he visibly relaxed as he continued watching stupid YouTube videos. When the front door opened and closed ( _when his mother slammed the door_ ), he knew he was alone and strolled downstairs to get something to eat, but just as he was about to get his sandwich ready, the doorbell rang. He left everything on the kitchen counter and sprinted outside, seeing the mailman with several boxes at his feet and a tiny sheet of paper «Eddie Kaspbrak? Can you sign here? These are yours.»   
He signed the paper and got the boxes in his room, one by one, leaving aside Bill and Beverly's gifts to begin unboxing. 

**TrashmouthT:** Hi there, sugar, how are you? I've been thinking about you. 

Eddie read the preview of the message and thought of answering right away, but he was too excited about his clothes to text, plus he was doing something Bev taught him – he was  _playing hard to get_ , which he didn't really understand honestly: why would you run away from someone if you're into them?   
At end of his unboxing he laid all of his clothes on the bed: two pairs of high waist jeans, a black one and a light blue one; several sweaters in different colors (pink, baby blue, pastel green...); an overall with a rainbow heart on the front; a bunch of colorful t-shirts; two pairs of shoes (one white pair of Converse and black Vans); a jeans jacket and a cute gray beanie.   
He immediately dressed in his high waist black jeans, tucked a pastel purple t-shirt inside and put on his black Vans. He snapped several pictures, then chose one where he was slightly turned and his ass was barely visible and sent it to Richie. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** Now have you? [image]

** TrashmouthT:  ** Damn. I get it your order has finally arrived? It was about time, it took a whole two weeks to get there. Bless my soul for having found you, you angel. 

** Eddiebearxx: ** I didn't mind the wait – the anticipation made it better...you know what I mean, right? What do you think of this one? [ _image_ ]

He had changed into the light blue jeans, which had a zip on the back that hugged his ass beautifully, and paired it with a short cut t-shirt that said ' _daddy issues_ '. Eddie had gotten very good at flirting in those weeks, and he had found he enjoyed teasing the older man, almost like an hobby. Richie sometimes called him a brat, and he found it suited him perfectly. 

** TrashmouthT: ** I think you should stop, because I'm at work right now, and giving me a boner would be unfair. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** Now should I? [ _image_ ] Is that what you really really really want?

He snapped a picture of him kneeling on the floor in front of his full-length mirror, his tongue out in a teasing manner. 

** TrashmouthT: ** You have no idea what I really want right now. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** Then tell me, Rich. 

** TrashmouthT: ** I really want to have you bending on my desk while I pound into your ass. 

Eddie gulped as he suddenly felt his throat very dry. He pictured what Richie sent and felt hot all over, his heart pounding in his chest due to the things that man made him feel. He felt like an horny teenager, but wasn't that true in some ways? Having grown up in Derry, he never got the chance to kiss a boy, let alone do anything else.

** Eddiebearxx: ** The things you do to me, Rich...

** TrashmouthT:  ** Are you up for a video-call tonight? 

_Oh, shit. Does he want me to give him a private show or something_?, he thought, because I don't know if I'm ready for that. 

** TrashmouthT: ** Stop freaking out, Eds, I don't want you to undress for me via chat or something – though I wouldn't say no if you offered ;) I just want to talk. I miss your voice. 

Eddie's heart jumped out of his chest at those words. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** I miss you too. It's fine by me. 

About 328 km away from Eddie, Richie was trying to pay attention to that fucking meeting, but he was too caught up in the eighteen year old on his phone. He looked beautiful, and he felt like something was about to grow between the two of them...or was it just his imagination? In the end, they met on a website because little Eddie Kaspbrak needed money, and it just so happened that Richie was young and loaded. He had grown up as the only son of one of the most important men of America, owner of impressively successful industries, hotel chains, restaurants...as you named it, his father had nailed it.   
Unfortunately, money doesn't always make you happy, especially if your father was too caught up with his work and his fame to be present in your life. Richie was thankful for what he had, but he handled his fame and his money with caution as he didn't want to end up like Wentworth Tozier: overdosed in a fancy hotel room. 

«Richard? Are you listening to us?» his counselors were trying to get his attention for a while now, talking about how to manage one of their best hotels during summertime. 

«Yes, I am» he lied, then straightened up «I think we should stick with how we have always managed that hotel, except we start raising our prices for VIP rooms – they are called that for a reason. And we make the economy ones just a tad lower: that is one of the hotels that must be accessible to people from any social rank. Not just privileged little shits like me. Question dismissed. Next!». 

«We must talk about that old building we confiscated with the help of the police last week», a bearded man intervened «what should we do with it?» 

«I want to transform that in an animal shelter,» he decided, a small smile playing on his lips as he turned to his friend Ben «do you want to check everything out and redesign the place, Haystack?»

«Sure» the architect said, looking like a kid who just got a playground all to himself. 

«I'll email you later with the details of the work. But for today, gentlemen, I think that's enough. I'm craving some McDonald's». 

Instead of going to get food, though, Richie went straight to his car and drove home. He was wearing black jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a black and red checkered shirt, his piercings on and his hair as messy as ever. He wasn't always required to look professional, and he liked his casual look way more.   
He hummed a song as he texted his beloved Eddie. 

** TrashmouthT: ** Just got home baby boy, you in the mood to talk? 

** Eddiebearxx: ** I'm in the mood to talk and a lot more for you. 

** TrashmouthT:  ** Huh, you seem very flirty today. I was thinking about something, though, and I've been wanting to ask you for a long time. What made you decide to subscribe to this website anyways? You don't look that greedy for money or gift cards or expensive gifts.

He waited for Eddie to answer, and for a while he was afraid he had scared him off. Damn his curiosity. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** It's pretty personal, and I hope it won't bother you. I...I want to run away from my mother. She is a manipulative bitch, and we've been on a long stressing fallout ever since I was fifteen and something bad happened. Now I am eighteen and I can finally, legally go away. I thought this was the quickest way to make money, and then I met you. And my whole perspective on this thing changed.

** TrashmouthT: ** Changed? How so?

** Eddiebearxx: ** 'cause I actually like you. I thought I would only meet old creeps, but these past three weeks you have been very nice to me, didn't pressure me into anything...and you're hot, too. 

Richie barked out a laugh before texting back.

** TrashmouthT: ** I'm glad I can make this as pleasant as it can be, Eds. Can I ask what happened with your mom?

** Eddiebearxx:  ** I don't really feel like talking about it right now, it still gets to me. She isn't the only reason I wanna get away, though...Derry is an hellhole. Homophobic, claustrophobic shitty little town, not the best place to grow up in for a gay guy like me. 

** TrashmouthT: ** Did somebody ever hurt you?

Richie felt a pang of anger as he thought of anyone, ever hurting Eddie. He was sure he would have crushed them. 

** Eddiebearxx: ** Well yeah, I've been bullied ever since middle school. The worst of it came from Henry and his goons, though. Me, Bill and Bev were 'The Losers', and they'd always pick on me the most. I was fragile, small and suffered from asthma, an easy target. Even beat me up pretty badly a few times. But Bill protected me mostly, there were just times when they caught me alone.

** TrashmouthT:  ** Have you and Bill ever...kissed, or anything? 

** Eddiebearxx: ** HAHAHAHA, noo! I did have a crush on him for a long time, but there was just too much brotherly love between us two, same as with Beverly. His bisexual ass needs to get out of here, too, I guess. We all want to get away. 

Richie started thinking of the possibility of getting Eddie, and maybe his friends if he really wanted to, there with him. He could have anything he wanted, anything at all, Richie would have gotten it for him. Spoiled to death, protected, but mostly free. He could feel, by the way he wrote, how much freedom that boy was lacking, how he craved adventure, experiences. 

** TrashmouthT: ** So I don't really have to be jealous of Big Bill ;) nice. Oh, by the way, I earlier charged $1000 on your account, I had forgotten. Always check it out, I might send you something and then forget. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** Richie! You sent me $1500, not $1000! That's so much money, are you sure? I feel like such a burden ugh.

The man laughed thinking that, if $1500 were a burden for Eddie, he would have flipped shit with a $10000 gift. But he wanted to go slow, afraid he'd freak out, and still wanted to test the waters and see if this thing they had going could go somewhere else. 

** TrashmouthT: ** Don't worry about it, it's fine. Hey, are you up for a call?

** Eddiebearxx: ** Sure! Just a sec. 

As Richie waited for his call, Eddie scrambled up from his bed and closed his bedroom door, checking himself out quickly in the mirror before pushing the green button. Richie appeared on the screen, only he was  _very_ different from usual: his clothes were extremely casual, he had all of his piercings on and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up enough to show some of his tattoos. 

  
«Shit» Eddie muttered, checking him out without any trace of shame on his face «you look good»

«Aw, don't make me blush!» Richie faked a British accent and put his hands on his cheeks «You silly boy!»

The two laughed, though Eddie couldn't deny how he wished he could kiss the man, touch his arms and run his hands on his –  _shit, stop, Eddie_ ! 

  
«So, how was work?» the younger boy asked, a mischievous smile on his lips remembering the teasing the other one had to endure earlier. 

«You're such a brat» Richie commented, but then his voice cracked and became deeper thinking back of those pictures «stop teasing me».

«Why should I? It's fun» Eddie shrugged, sticking his tongue out at him and making sure he shifted  _oh so slightly_ so that his butt was visible in the camera.

«Well» Richie started, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans «I guess you called it upon yourself, didn't you?»

  


The man's hoarse voice turned Eddie on to no end, though what he did next had him moan lowly: Richie stuck a hand in his pants and started jerking off slowly, without ever breaking eye contact.   
«Feels so good» he mumbled, his head falling back and his eyes closing as he went slightly faster.   
Eddie felt his eyes glued on the screen even if nothing was particularly visible, except the man's hand flexing as he stroked himself «Join me, if you want ». He didn't think about it too much, sitting up straight so he could stick his hand in his pants, touching his already erected cock. Low moans fell from his mouth, and Richie's eyes turned dark as he noticed what the younger boy was doing, biting on his lip as he went faster and faster.   


«Eddie-bear, are you home?» his mother called from outside of his room. 

«I'm busy, go away!» Eddie managed to get out, thankful for his habit of locking the door. 

«You dirty fucker, you got your nickname just in spite of your mother?» Richie grunted, then moaned again. 

«Please Rich – I need...» Eddie didn't know what he needed, or well, he couldn't really get what he wanted, but the other one looked turned on from his dirty talk, so he continued «...I need you, please, just – cum already».  
And as he moaned those last words out, Richie came with a loud sound, making Eddie cum too. 

The two stood there, panting, for a few seconds before the younger one blushed and stuttered «U-uhm...»

Richie huffed out «Shit, that was way more intense than what I had imagined. Go get cleaned up, baby boy, I'll talk to you later. Behave».  
And with that, he closed the video-call. 


	4. I'm only one call away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooOoOoo much for the comments and the bookmarks and the inboxes and the kudos, this is really sweet! Sometimes I think y'all are overreacting, people are sending me messages saying they love this fic! And like that's crazy but at the same time so heart warming, I really appreciate every single one of you *v*

** Eddiebearxx:  ** I'm with Bill and Beverly, they say hi!! [image]

** TrashmouthT:  ** Hi Big Bill, hi Mrs. Marsh! [image] Hope you guys are having fun while I listen to Stanley ramble about finances. 

The picture he had sent had him rolling his eyes with his tongue out and Stanley, his accountant and best friend, behind him with an annoyed look on his face. There was even Mike, a guy he had barely talked to during a video-call, though from what he had gathered he was like an half-brother to Richie; he made a mental note to ask about him later, just out of curiosity.  
After their sexual video-call session, he and Eddie had grown even closer, and the younger boy got to meet during one of their usual night talks Ben and Stan. They were nice and were just two years older than him and his friends, but they never actually talked. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** I think Bill was looking at Stan with that heart-eyes emoji look. Ha. You look handsome though. 

** TrashmouthT: ** Thank you, cutie. So I was wondering...I am free next week. Do you want me to come visit? 

Eddie's heart stopped as his friends gasped. Even Bill had come to like Richie, after they talked a few times, and they all knew how infatuated their friend was with this guy. The fun thing was, even Richie seemed kinda into Eddie, and not only in a sexual way. Eddie pushed the video-call button and Richie's smiling face appeared, Stanley behind him typing something on the computer. 

«Eeeeek!» his screech made them all flinch «Are you serious?!»  
Behind him, Beverly was making obscene gestures while Bill blushed and rolled his eyes at her, and Richie burst into a fit of laughter when Eddie turned around and slapped her arm. «Of course I'm serious, Eds», he said «I really want to bang your mom, that's on my to do list and you know it!»  
These mom jokes had started recently, but Richie seemed to have new ones every time they talked. It was slightly extenuating . 

«Beep beep, Richie» Stan muttered without looking up from his work, and Eddie perked up when he shut his mouth.  
«Was that some kind of shut-up-button? That's genius!»  
«Well thank you» Stanley smirked, finally looking at the phone and raising a brow «no wonder you got this boy so whipped, you  _are_ cute. Though I wished you hadn't met in those circumstances...»  
«Agreed» Bill mumbled, and Stan looked at him briefly with a weird glint in his eyes.  
«Stop eye-fucking, you two!» Beverly intervened, grabbing Eddie's phone and talking to Richie «You better come with a pack of Marlboro, Tozier, or you won't be allowed in my baby's pants!»  
Everyone laughed as Eddie, being small, struggled to get his phone back. He pouted and stomped his feet until Bill actually took it and handed it to him «Thank you, Billie. And Richie! Yes, come please please pleeeeease».  
«Let's see what I can do» he hummed, before winking and closing the video chat.

** TrashmouthT:  ** [image] Do you like this one? Do you think I should get it or nah?

He had sent Eddie a photo of a big hot tub, with hydromassage and all. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** Only if I can get in with you ;)

** TrashmouthT:  ** I guess that can be arranged. I'll probably get it in black, you know? Looks fancier. 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** I'm really horny right now. Fuck. Never happened to me before, not like this. 

** TrashmouthT:  ** How horny, exactly? 

** Eddiebearxx:  ** This horny. [image]

He had snapped a quick picture of his clothed booty in Bill's bathroom, unable to contain that hotness he was feeling.

** TrashmouthT:  ** I can only imagine how good it feels to grab that, shit. You would look so good bending on my desk.

** Eddiebearxx: ** Can't wait for you to visit ;) 

Eddie left Bill's house that day with his heart beating furiously in his chest, and almost  _skipped_ instead of walking. As he was near his house, someone grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the nearest wall.  
«Hi, fag, where are you going so late?».  


He could've recognized that voice anywhere: Henry Bowers, obviously followed by Patrick Hockstetter, Belch Huggins and Victor Criss.  
«Let me go» he struggled beneath his weight, trying to break free, yet he was way stronger than him.  
Eddie was starting to panic: what did they want from him?  


«You thought we were just gonna let you wander around Derry, being this homo? Wearing crop tops and shit?» he pinned his arms above his head while Belch laughed and his two other goons were ready to attack. Henry had the audacity to grope him, then turned him around and motioned for Patrick to have his way. The maniac ground his hips in Eddie's clothed ass «You like that, don't you, slut? You're just a worthless slut, a fag.» 

Eddie gagged as he felt Patrick's erection and his instinct kicked in: he pushed his knee in Henry's crotch, making him howl in pain and let go enough for him to start running away. He heard him groan and yell «What are you assholes doing? Get him!»  
He felt his chest close as it did when he was little and believed he had asthma, his knees buckle...but something stronger overcame him: anger. He sprinted and ran faster than he ever did, hearing their footsteps behind him. He got to his house, slammed the door open and shut it for good, just in time for Patrick Hockstetter to slam his nose and break it with an ugly sound. 

Eddie took the steps two at a time, his chest heaving, and locked his bedroom door behind him. Took the computer from the desk and sat it on the bed, logged into his account and pushed the familiar green button. Richie's worried face instantly appeared on the screen: he had messy hair and was in bed, looking tired.  
«Eds? Is everything –» he froze, then asked «are you okay? Why are you crying?»  
Eddie touched his face only to notice big tears rolling down his cheeks, and he was still panting «I'm scared, Richie, they – he – I ran away...» his anxiety and the shame he felt made it impossible for him to speak.  
«Shh...» Richie whispered, «it's okay, Eddie, I'm here. I'm right here, you're safe. Get in bed and lay with your PC by your side». The younger boy obeyed though he didn't stop sobbing. He turned off the light and the screen illuminated his face.  
«Don't leave» he whispered, «please.»  
«I won't. Now close your eyes, baby boy...I'm right here» and he began humming a song for him to calm down.  
At some point, Eddie had fallen asleep, though he never closed that video-call. He stayed up until one a.m., thinking that whoever did that to his Eddie would suffer. A lot.

When Eddie woke up that morning, he noticed that the sun was barely up and heard soft snoring sounds coming from besides him: Richie had fallen asleep with the video-call on, and his heart swelled because of his thoughtfulness. He finished the call and quietly got up, feeling like he needed a shower. 

He looked at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to be hot enough, and couldn't stop thinking about the night before, their insults going around in circles in his mind, the feel of them touching him making him gag once again.  
He stripped down and got into the shower.  
_Slut._   
He started violently scrubbing himself, feeling his skin grow raw with each movement, yet it wasn't enough.  
_Fag.  
_ He wondered how abuse victims lived through what they suffered. He wondered how far they would've gone, if he hadn't fought back.  
_You like it, don't you?_   
When he got out, he quickly got dressed and headed back to his room. 

** TrashmouthT: ** Good morning, how are you feeling? 

** Eddiebearxx: ** Good morning, Richie. Sad and tired. I took a shower and I'm back in bed. Don't feel like going out. 

** TrashmouthT:  ** You wanna tell me what happened? 

Eddie took a shaky breath, not because he didn't trust Richie but because he felt very ashamed.

** Eddiebearxx:  ** Remember those guys I talked to you about? Bowers' Gang. 

** TrashmouthT:  ** What about them?

** Eddiebearxx: ** As I was walking home yesterday, they got me. Henry slammed me against a wall, called me awful names. He groped me. I tried to get away but he was with his three friends. I feel like gagging... He turned me around for one of his friends to grind into my ass. I kicked him in the balls and managed to outrun them, and then I called you...

** TrashmouthT:  ** Don't leave the house, okay? Call Bill or Beverly to keep you company, it's not good for you to be alone. You'll be okay baby boy.

In New York, Richie Tozier punched a hole in his bedroom's wall, and ordered one of his housekeepers to get the car ready.  
«Stan? Richie here. Sorry to bother you, I know you're not my secretary, but I can't trust anyone with this. Cancel all my meetings, I'm going to Derry today.» 


	5. you're here with me, it's like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is in Derry, uh-oh. Shit's about to go down, my fwends.

True to his word, Richie got to Derry that same day, still pretty furious about the accident. He got to an hotel, booked their best room and left all of his belongings there, except for his wallet and his phone. 

** TrashmouthT:  ** Eddie? Are you there?

** Eddiebearxx: ** It's Beverly. Eddie's eating something with Bill downstairs. Do I call him?

** TrashmouthT:  ** No, it's best if we make it a surprise! I've just arrived in Derry, staying at an hotel. Where can we meet to surprise him?

** Eddiebearxx:  ** Awww, that's so cute! I can just tell him we'll go to Bill's and then redirect him to the park. Do you think you can get there?

** TrashmouthT: ** No problem, Mrs. Marsh, if I can find my way in NY I can find it in Derry.

Beverly deleted the messages, rushed downstairs and said «Why don't we go to Bill's? We can talk freely, there...» as she glanced briefly at Mrs.K, who always looked like she was trying to overhear what they were saying. Beverly wouldn't be surprised if she actually stayed behind her son's door when they were over, trying to snoop around. 

Eddie frowned and Bill looked confused too, but given the harsh stare his female friend gave him, he decided to go along with it, as long as they all went: leaving Eddie behind wasn't an option, as he was still furious about last night.  
While they were upstairs and Eddie was getting ready to leave, the two stayed behind and the redhead informed her friend of the plan, to which he gasped «He doesn't know?!». 

«Shut the fuck up, Bill!» she half yelled, and Eddie poked his head outside of his room with an arched brow asking if everything was alright. His friends nodded and, although he still looked unsure, agreed to their plan. 

  
As they neared the street that would've led them to Bill's house, Beverly turned right and said «Let's stop by the park, it's been a while since we've been out. Get some fresh air and stuff». 

«Guys, I really don't feel like doing this» Eddie muttered darkly, afraid they'd meet Henry or one of his stupid goons. 

Bill gritted his teeth as he noticed what they had done to their best friend, and felt uncontrollable anger seethe through him; when Eddie had invited them over, they knew something was wrong: they never hung out there, since Sonia was always ready to make her son's time with friends miserable, but he had insisted he didn't want to leave the house.   
Beverly occupied the swing while Bill and Eddie sat on a bench looking at her, and the smaller boy was actually beginning to enjoy the feeling of the sun kissing his skin.   
He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what happened, thinking that maybe he should call or text Richie and see how he was doing. 

«Look who came out of the rabbit hole once again» an angered voice sang, and Bill shot to his feet, shielding Eddie from even seeing who was in front of them. Henry, accompanied by Patrick, Belch and Vic, laughed as he looked at him «Careful, Denbrough, we wouldn't want your parents to suffer another child loss» he spat, and Bill found himself struggling to keep his calm, though he did, only because he didn't want to upset Eddie. He wanted them to go already.   


«Hey! Go away, Bowers, will you?» Beverly snapped, now between him and her friend «Got nothing better to do?»

«That little bitch owes us an apology» Patrick sneered, his nose bandaged «he broke my goddamn nose!»

«You tried to rape him!»

«It's not rape if he likes it! Fucking homo–» as Henry was about to finish that sentence, Beverly actually spat in his face and hell broke loose. 

Henry slapped Beverly and Bill pushed him to the ground, punching Patrick when he tried to get to him.   
Sad thing was, they outnumbered and overpowered the two Losers, who resisted a while but where then defeated: Belch was holding Bill, while Patrick and Vic held Beverly, both with a few bruises. 

In the meanwhile, Eddie was standing with his back pressed to a tree: he couldn't run away and leave his friends behind, but he couldn't possibly think of winning a fight against one of them, let alone four.   
Henry turned to Eddie and smiled like a psycho, taking one step at a time like he wanted to enjoy that moment «Here's the fag. You thought we'd let you go so easily?»  
As Eddie saw his hand approach his throat he closed his eyes shut, catching a glimpse of two terrified and at the same time astonished Bill and Beverly. That hand never closed around his neck, but he heard Bowers say «Who the fuck are you?!», and he opened his eyes to see someone grabbing his arm.   
«Now, now» a calm voice interjected, and Eddie froze recognizing it right away. 

His heart was racing when Richie wrapped his free arm around his waist, pulling him into his chest «The real question is who are  _you_ ?».   
He let go of Henry's hand and Eddie turned around to look at him, hot as ever, though the man never stopped looking at the bully.   
Before he could answer, Richie barked out a sharp, harsh laugh «Oh wait, let me guess. Henry Bowers, son of Henrietta Bowers and cop Oscar Bowers also known as Butch. Your mother left your abusive father and left you alone with him and his disgusting self – what a sad story really, isn't it?». 

Eddie was shocked, standing there mouth-agape as Richie stroked his hair and kept on spilling facts about Henry «And you? Abused and hit everyday by that bastard of your father, decide it's okay to prey on weaker people. School never was your thing, right? Lost a few years, still behind in all of your classes, though not for a lack of intelligence, congrats to you. If it weren't for that one little secret you've got...ah, shall I tell him, Henry?»

  
«Listen, I don't know who the fuck you are but here's –» 

Richie put his hands in the pockets of his ripped black jeans and took a step forward, glancing behind him «Let Bill and Beverly go. Or shall I start talking about your lives, misters? Victor Criss, oh what a shame to waste your intelligence like this, but you can't bring to leave this group behind! Or is there something else keeping you? Reginald Huggins, do we really have to do this? Your father wouldn't be that proud of you, now would he? And you...Patrick Hockstetter, how does it feel to be considered a sociopath? Ah, the other kids never really liked you, did they? So you used to get your anger out on poor animals. What a disgusting thing to do! I wonder if the sanitary here has a free place for you».

The boys were looking at him with terror in their eyes, and let the other two go. Beverly and Bill went and stood by Eddie, as shocked as he was.   
The usually bright, cheery Richie had turned into a dangerous creature, and his calm demeanor made it all the more frightening. 

«So here's what we're gonna do, boys!» he clapped his hands with a big smile and all four of them jumped «You are going to apologize to Bill and Beverly. And then you're going to apologize to my precious, precious Eddie. How does this sound?»

«You are crazy! Who are you anyways?» Henry yelled, on the verge of a crisis. 

«I didn't introduce myself, sorry! Richard Tozier, directly from New York City, pleased to meet you. Look me up on Google if you want. Now, reconsider what I've just proposed to you guys.»

  
Before any of their goons could answer, Henry had the audacity of spitting at Eddie's feet «I won't apologize to a fucking slut. He liked it anyways and I don't see how this concerns you».

Richie pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around, briefly smiling at Eddie before going behind him and circling his waist with both arms. He sat his chin on his head and said «This concerns me because I don't like seeing people damaging what is mine. And Eddie. Is.  _Mine_ .» he said each word very calmly but venomously «But since you won't cooperate, let's let him decide. What do you say, pumpkin? Shall we get them in prison? Or a sanitary? Or shall I get them beaten to an inch of their life? Give them to the Russian Mafia? Anything you want, sweetie, you can have it.»

  
Henry and Patrick gagged at the nicknames, and Eddie's eyes turned dark as he considered what the man behind him offered him: that gang had made him go through hell, and who knew how many other boys and girls had to suffer because of them? He glanced at Beverly's bruised cheek and Bill's split lip, and for a brief moment he thought he could have them confined into a room for the rest of their lives. But then his kind soul had the best of him, and he shook his head in disdain.

«No. Let them go...natural selection will do its course» he commented, tugging at the hem of his shirt «I wanna go away.»

«He may be kind» Richie said, venomously calm «but I'm not. Just a scratch on him or Bill or Beverly, and I'll destroy your lives.»

After the four of them backed away, Eddie's brain caught up with the fact that  _Richie was fucking there with him_ , and he wasn't seeing him through a screen. When the older one's eyes landed on him, he smiled and casually started playing with his lip piercings «Hiya, Eds. Surprised?»  


Eddie flung himself at him, crushing him in a big hug and loving just how  _tall_ and  _lean_ Richie was, loved every single thing about his perfume and the way he hugged him whole like he could swallow him «I thought you'd come in a week or so!»

«I had to get this situation under control» he explained, «plus I was too eager to see you. How are you feeling?»

«Better, now that you're here» he batted his eyelashes at him and Richie thought he could die in that very instant.   


«Get a room!» Beverly yelled, hands on her hips, «Not gonna say hi to the other two Losers?»

Richie smiled and fumbled in his pocket before tossing her two packets of Marlboro «Gotta share one with me though, Marsh»

«I guess we can arrange that, Tozier» she smiled, and Bill rolled his eyes as they shook hands. 

Everyone had a lot of questions about what happened, about what Richie said, and Bill was the one who looked puzzled enough: just  _how_ powerful and rich was he?   
But he supposed Eddie was safe with him and though his heart swelled at the thought of his friend slowly going away, he knew he had to let him go. 

«Aye aye, captain!» Richie exclaimed, turning to Eddie «What shall we do now? Got any missions ready for us?»

«Shouldn't we go somewhere and take care of your bruises?» he turned to his friends: Beverly's cheek looked horrible and Bill's lip was swollen. 

The latter smiled at him, ruffled his hair and said «No can do, sir, you go and enjoy your day with Trashmouth. We'll just go to my house and get patched up». 

Before he could protest, Beverly was walking backwards smiling and saluting them while Bill waved a quick goodbye and started for his house.  
«Guess that's just the two of us, now» Richie purred in his ear, his lips brushing his earlobe.   
Eddie shivered as he felt him so close, and could definitely tell that it was going to be a long day. 

They spent the day walking around Derry, messing around with Eddie telling Richie to  _stop calling him Eds_ and  _stop being do goddamn embarrassing_ since he was going around with that loud foul mouth irritating old ladies. And there was a lot of flirting.  
When the sun was finally setting, Eddie looked sad «I don't want to go home...wanna stay with you», and he actually pouted crossing his arms.

«This is so fucking cute!» Richie said, pinching his cheek «But you have to go home. Don't want to cause you any trouble with your mom, okay?»

«Nah-huh» Eddie shook his head, frowning.   


Richie sighed, feeling whipped already. He couldn't say no to that small ball of cuteness even if he really wanted to «Okay, do you want to come – »

« _Yes!_ » Eddie screamed, almost jumping him, but then retreated and smiled happily. Richie rolled his eyes at him and playfully slapped his thigh before saying

«Let's go, then».

Less than half an hour later, Eddie was bouncing on the bed while he waited for Richie to freshen up a little bit.   
He looked at the room, which looked really nice, and at the expensive looking luggage the man had brought with him. There was a laptop sitting on the bed, and Eddie tilted his head to the side as he curiously loomed over it. 

«Curious little thing, aren't you?» Richie smirked behind him when he jumped at the sudden voice, and Eddie glared at him. 

«Those things you said earlier about Bowers» he asked, looking up at him in wonder «how did you know all of that?»

«I'm a very influential person, Eddie. I have had to deal with mafia, with gun dealers, with an enormous amount of weird and dangerous people. Do you think one small town bully could hide anything from me and the people that work for me? Absolutely nothing, especially since he hurt you. And I meant what I said: if you want me to, I can make them suffer.»

«No» Eddie said, «I'm nothing like them. I'm not happy with other people's pain»

«So naive. But do tell me, Eds, did you decide to come back here with me because of a specific reason?»  


Eddie bit his lip as he took a moment to really look at the man in front of him: he had changed his shirt, swapping it with a plain white one; his hair was disheveled but not messy, and he kept playing with those  _damn_ piercings that made him look so fucking hot.   
«What do you mean?» he innocently asked, looping his fingers in Richie's ripped jeans and pulling him closer as he rested his chin on his lower stomach, from his sitting position on the bed.   


«You're gonna be the death of me» Richie groaned, then looked down at him with a devilish smile «you really like these piercings don't you? Ha, I knew they had their charm, but I didn't know they'd get me a cutie like you».

«Always had a thing for the bad guy type. You are like my highschool dream» he shrugged, trying to make it look casual but failing when his pupils dilated at the thought of licking his lips, sucking on them. 

  
«Are you hungry?» Richie asked, feeling the sexual tension rise with each passing moment.   
He didn't want to rush things and for Eddie to regret it, especially since the events of the last two days. He just wanted to take things slow and see where they went. 

«Mh-mh» Eddie hummed in response, standing up «Where do you want to eat?»

«Let's go downstairs and see what they have on the menu. If you don't like it, then we can go somewhere else» Richie shrugged. 

As it turned out, Richie was the one who didn't like what their menu looked like, and they ended up in a fancy looking restaurant in the outskirts of Derry.   
«I didn't even know this place existed» Eddie breathed out, seeing how breathtaking that restaurant was, deep in nature but at the same time elegant and different from any place he had ever eaten. He felt very under-dressed, but the other man looked completely comfortable.   


«Do you have a reservation?» a slightly uninterested receptionist asked, though his annoyance disappeared upon recognizing Richie. 

«Mr. Tozier!» he exclaimed «What an honor having you here! Please follow me, a table for two?»

«Make it the one with the best view, and in a private space if you don't mind?» Richie politely asked, following the man with his hands behind his back. 

Eddie admired in wonder how he changed when he was being professional.   
The waiter led them to a beautiful space with dim-light and left them to look at the menu, giving Eddie one without prices on Richie's request.   
«Thank you, we'll call you when we're ready» Richie dismissed him, already looking at the menu.   


Eddie was looking at the food and was anxiously guessing which item would cost less, not wanting to be a burden. 

«Stop thinking so much and get what you want, Eddie, money's not a problem» Richie said without looking away from his menu «I think I'll have the seafood spaghetti and – oh shit!  _Eddie spaghetti_ , I love this! It's your new nickname»

«Rich no –» Eddie tried to protest, but the man was already laughing and he knew there was no going back. 

The two ended up sharing a plate of seafood spaghetti, a red wine (Eddie's first time drinking wine that tasted  _so good –_ not that he had never drank, he and the Losers had had their share of adventures), an elaborate plate with crab Eddie couldn't grasp the name of but was quite good and a chocolate souffle.   


As they waited for the bill, Eddie yawned and sighed feeling full «This was so good. It feels nice to feel cared for.»  
Richie's heart swelled at the thought of that boy never experiencing romance or love to the point where he thought that being taken out for a simple dinner was special. «Already told you: anything you want, it's yours.»

«I just really want you» he said, cheeks red from the wine and eyes lidded from the drinking and the food.   


He yawned again and Richie bit his lip as he looked at him. He quickly paid the bill and they went back to the car, where Eddie promptly fell asleep during the ride. When they arrived, the man carried him upstairs and laid him in bed, covering him with the fluffy sheets before going to the bathroom.   
When he emerged from the room, he found Eddie sitting on the edge of the bed with only his shirt on. It covered him just below his butt and Richie gulped. When he was close, the small boy stood up on his tiptoes, whispering a «Thank you» before leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and rolling back into bed. 


	6. I can't help falling in love with you

Eddie was feeling euphoric to say the least.   
He had woken up in somebody else's bed for the first time ever, and that somebody happened to be _Richie_.   
The first thing he saw when he woke up was his slender figure next to him and he felt brave enough to roll closer to him and drape one leg over his thighs. The man hummed in response and put a hand on his hip, still asleep. Eddie stirred casually and Richie finally woke up, cracking an eye open and looking at him with pure adoration.   


«Guess that's what paradise feels like» he purred in the younger boy's ear, slightly lifting his t-shirt enough to rub on the sensitive skin above his slips. Eddie snuggled closer in response, looking at him through his long lashes «Good morning, Rich. What do you want to do today?» 

«I was thinking you could show me around a little? I mean this is the place you grew up in» he shrugged «what did you have in mind?»

«Nothing really, I just like being with you» he gingerly smiled as he pecked his cheek and rolled out of bed. 

Richie stood there, dumbfounded, thinking about what Eddie had said for the _second_ time. No one had ever showed that much of a genuine feeling towards him, always interested in his money or his fame or becoming some sort of trophy boyfriend or girlfriend. 

As they strolled around Derry, Richie looked at Eddie like he was the most endearing thing on earth.   
He was gesturing this and that building, pointing out different spots where he and his friends made lots of memories, and Richie wishes he could have lived those moments with him. He actually pictured Bill, Stanley, Ben, Beverly, Eddie, Mike and himself strolling around Derry and being stupid teenagers, facing bullies together and really feeling like they could take over the world, if they really wanted to. 

«...in there, I broke my arm!» Eddie gasped, pointing to an old, creepy-looking abandoned house.

«Why the hell where you in there in the first place?»

«We were running away from Bowers, who was particularly angry. Bill and Beverly went into the house and I followed them, but I lost them while running around. Henry found me, I ran away and the floor beneath my feet collapsed. Motherfucker must have shit himself thinking that if they found him near my dead body he'd go to jail – though I wasn't dead. Just in a lot of pain, that hurt like a bitch!» as Eddie told that story, Richie pictured his fourteen years old self snapping that arm back in place as he screamed like a maniac. 

«You guys surely had your share of weird adventures» Richie observed, shaking his head with a light chuckle «wish I could've been there with you». 

«Aw, that's sweet» Eddie cooed, pulling him closer «I'd kiss you, but if someone tells my mother she'll probably lock me in the house and never let me go out again.»

«Speaking of your sweet sexy mama» Trashmouth wagged his eyebrows jokingly, then used a more serious tone «you never told me what she did to you.»  
Eddie bit his lip as his eyes turned dark at the memories. He knew that, sooner or later, he'd have to tell Richie; he was just afraid he'd think he was too fucked up and leave. He wasn't even sure it was because of the money anymore.

«Come with me and I'll tell you» he sighed a little, trying to stay calm as he led his – his what, lover?, to the Barrens. 

Richie followed him in silence, biting his lip as his eyes from time to time fell on his ass.   
At some point, they started walking through plants and trees and Richie continuously got stuck because of his long limbs and his clumsiness.   
Eddie stopped when they reached a clearing and, in front of them, there was a big cliff with what he supposed was some kind of quarry underneath.   
«This» he smiled broadly «are the Barrens.»

They walked over to the cliff and Eddie told him about all those times he jumped off of it as a kid, going against his mother's will and running back to Bill's to get cleaned up or else she'd never let him out of the house again; he told him of the nights he lied about staying over at a friend's house and spending his nights there with Bill and Beverly, having bonfire nights and making stupid jokes; he told him about all those summer afternoons spent doing nothing but being together and enjoying the company. 

«This is also where I threw my fanny-pack away» he sighed, and Richie tilted his head in confusion trying to picture a tiny Eddie with a fanny-pack on. 

«Your what?!»

«Shut up, asshole» Eddie rolled his eyes, sitting on the ground – and Richie mimicked his action, sitting in front of him with his legs crossed «I used to carry a fanny-pack full of pills and my inhaler – which I still have, by the way – wherever I went. It was mandatory, or else I couldn't get out of the house. At some point in my life, I really thought my mom was saying the truth and was so scared of getting sick and dying that I never wanted to do anything that included touching grass or being outside in general. Sitting on a bus made me gag, eating at a restaurant made me gag, 'cause what if they didn't wash the dishes properly and someone with AIDS had used those?»

«Then one day I went to get my medicine refill at the pharmacy. Ha. The owner's daughter was there, a real bitch by the way but I should be grateful – cause after writing LOSER on my arm cast, she told me my medicine was placebo. Funny story short, I thought she said gazebo and ran home to my mother, screaming in her face that she gave me _gazebo pills_ and that was all bullshit. Texted Bill and Bev and we met here where I had a nervous breakdown and threw my fanny-pack with my pill holder and everything down. Had another nervous breakdown because I thought I had threw away my inhaler, then by the time I found it in my backpack I was heaving with an asthma attack and Bill had to drag me to his house to calm down.»

Richie was looking at him with his mouth agape, but Eddie didn't feel ashamed for once.   
That was _his story_ and he had lived through it. He had made it.   
«After that day, hell broke loose. My mother tried to force me into the house, took my phone from me and wanted me to take those goddamn pills all the time, telling me I was too sick to notice my mistakes. Did she already know I was gay? I have no idea, sometimes I feel like she always did. I spent nearly a month without my phone or any social interaction except school, then she realized she wasn't getting anywhere and gave me my phone back – switching to the guilt strategy. She cried her eyes out and screamed and wailed every time she saw me, trying to guilt me into being her precious golden boy again.»

Richie caressed his cheek to wipe away some tears he hadn't noticed were rolling down his cheeks «She ruined me. You get why I hate her? She took everything from me, when I should have been a happy innocent kid. I was thinking of germs and staph infections and pneumonia instead of playing in the mud or running under the rain. I thought I was too sick to run, she fucking destroyed my brain. I've been getting better, but sometimes it's still hard...to be on public transport, or to go to crowded places, or public toilets. My brain freezes up completely and I panic, and then there's the inhaler», Eddie patted his pocket where there was the weirdly shaped bulge «I still need it sometimes.»

Richie simply grabbed Eddie's hands, pulling them closer to his chest, and leaned forward to capture his lips in a sweet, short kiss. It wasn't anything like they both had pictured it – not dirty and sweaty, nor all moans and whimpers, but it was perfect that way.   
Though it didn't last much, Eddie felt breathless when they parted and put his hands on his mouth, blushing furiously.   
_Had he really just gotten his first kiss?_

«I really really really don't wanna go home» he was pouting, arms crossed once again. 

«But you have to» Richie said, booping his nose «tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'll be here and we can go have breakfast together.»

Eddie was still frowning but he nodded his head, reluctantly standing up. He laced their fingers together, now that they were in a practically deserted part of Derry, and he asked «Is it okay?»

«Eds, we just kissed. I think this is more than okay.»

«I don't know, we never talked about...us.»

«This wasn't exactly what I was expecting on that website» Richie shrugged, then quickly added «Not that I don't want this! I do want this. It's just–complicated. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I wanna enjoy your beautiful ass before making some sweet loving to your mot–»

Eddie rolled his eyes before slapping him on the arm, unable to control the feeling of anxiety pooling in his stomach; what did he want to talk about? If he ever told him this couldn't become something serious, he'd probably die from heartbreak. 

As they neared his house, Richie let go of his hand and casually walked beside him, talking about the most random things.   


«Rich» Eddie interrupted him, «I gotta go now. See you tomorrow?»

By the way he was gripping his flannel, Richie sensed he really was afraid of being left behind, or abandoned.  
«'course, baby boy. It's weird to ask this, but...since we now know each other, why don't we exchange real cellphone numbers?»

«Oh. Yeah. That makes sense» Eddie frowned, then took his phone out and handed it to Richie to type his number. He sent a quick text message and then handed it back to him. 

«See you tomorrow, then. I–» Richie cut himself off, shaking his head «hope you sleep well. Sleep tight.»

Eddie's eyes brightened up as he nodded and quickly kissed his cheek, running inside.


	7. it's so hard to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one more chapter to go after this and this fic will be over! Wow. There will be a PART TWO though, so stay tuned! <3

They never really had that talk – Richie was always trying to avoid the matter, making stupid jokes or finding something extremely distracting to do, like making out or flirting. 

Eddie was getting more and more anxious every day, finding himself thinking about catastrophic endings; maybe Richie didn't know how to properly reject him, maybe he was different than what he looked like in pictures and he didn't like him, or maybe he had just been played this whole time. When would the cameras pop up, making him America's greatest idiot?

What he didn't expect was what happened the day before Richie's departure.  
As he was glumly brushing his teeth, already thinking that tomorrow he would be gone and they'd have to get back to texts and pics, his phone ringed and he recognized Richie's customized message tone. 

**Rich <3: **Good morning, sweetcheeks. I'll see you at the hotel at 11.30 am, okay?

He typed a quick reply and headed for his room, locking the door behind him as he started rummaging through his clothes to decide on what to wear.  
He opted for a simple look: a romper with a black and white striped t shirt underneath and his converse; he had even bought a rainbow-patch and had ironed it right on the front of the romper, where it stood out brightly. 

His mother saw him get downstairs to eat and looked at him in mild disgust: she hadn't been a fan of his clothing make-over, and she surely wasn't a fan of Derry knowing she had a homosexual son. They often had fights, though in those days she hadn't seen him around much, which made her all the more suspicious. 

«You better not be hiding anything from me, Edward» she eyed him from the living room as he was pouring himself some milk. 

«Excuse you?» he said, not even bothering to look her way «I don't have to hide anything from you, since I am, legally, an adult. You don't own my life.»

«You live under my roof, though, have you forgotten? You don't pay rent, you don't have a job, you don't study–»

«I do remember you planning out my life and giving me three choices that you liked!» he yelled at her, his cereal completely forgotten as he stomped in the living room, livid «I remember you taking away my childhood, brainwashing me into thinking that being gay was some kind of disease! I remember hospital rooms, doctor's appointments, the fucking beeping of my watch to take pills – I have plenty to remember! So don't you use this excuse with me, or–»

«Or what? What do fags do to threaten their victims?» she accusingly pointed a finger at him «You are a dishonor–»

«Big fucking news, Sonia, I _don't care_ » he snapped at her, pinching the bridge of his nose «I don't care about being a dishonor and I don't care about what you and your old fat friends from church or whatever other forgotten place in this goddamn world you go to every week think!»

As she started wailing (which she always did when yelling and insulting didn't work), Eddie just rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone before getting out of the house. 

Eddie got to the hotel's reception looking like a tornado, cheeks flushed and stomping his feet as he walked. He went up to the man behind the main desk and said «I'm here to see Richie Tozier.»

«I'm sorry but we can't let you in unless it's speci–»

«Listen, I'm here to see Richie Tozier. I only told you out of politeness – I'm not asking for your permission. You want me to call him so I can tell him you are giving him blue balls by not letting me go?»

The man looked astonished but shook his head nonetheless, motioning for him to go upstairs. 

Eddie nodded curtly at him and made his way to Richie's room, knocking twice and waiting for him to answer.

The young man frowned upon seeing him so early, but was left no time to ask as he was pushed inside.

«Eds–» 

«Not my name» he growled in response, pushing him against the now closed door «I wanna have sex»

«What?!» Richie's voice cracked as the other one roughly palmed his dick through his jeans. 

«You heard me» Eddie bit his lip, going down on his knees as he pulled his jeans and pants down «I want this.»

Important thing was, he never had had any sexual experience, nor had he ever been this close to someone's manhood except his own. So he stood there, just a few seconds, admiring Richie from his spot on the ground. Before the man in front of him could protest or make him stop, he tentatively wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. 

«No» though his voice wasn't as firm as it usually was, Richie pulled his pants and his jeans up, telling Eddie to stand up. 

«You don't like me, do you? That's why you had me coming here...» the boy sighed, lip trembling. He didn't want to cry, he wasn't a damn baby, yet he was disappointed because what had begun as a game had turned into a lot more for him...and maybe that wasn't the case for Richie.

«Shit, baby, you don't know how much I want this. Just–not like this. I had planned a whole romantic lunch and cute shit for you, but you had something else in mind...» he chuckled, grabbing his hand «Eddie, these past few months have been crazy for me. I have met you and my world has turned upside down. I was on that website looking for fun, you were there looking for your ticket away from your mom...and then this happened. Because I know you can feel it too, what we have. And–»

He took a shaky breath «It shouldn't be this hard, because I have dealt with all kinds of people in all kinds of situations. In you, I see the innocence I have had to say goodbye to when I was way younger. I see your energy and the way you crave to see the world outside of here – and then I also see potential. The potential of a future with you. Which is crazy cause me, Richie Tozier, settling down? Any of my friends would tell you it's impossible.»

Eddie was looking at him mouth-agape now, astonished by how open the man was being about his feelings. 

«Yet here I am, with what should've been my sugar baby, falling and hard. Is it risky? Of fucking course. You can't imagine how much I'm risking my career, my money, my business by trusting you completely. But what I'm asking you, here, now, is...Will you come to New York with me?»

Eddie took a shaky breath «Richie–»

«It's okay if you don't want to! Or if you need time to think, or whatever. I understand. There's so much shit we have to go through, if you say yes, but–I'd take care of you. You could choose your own college, do whatever the fuck you want with your life with no one controlling you. I'd give you the moon.»

As he said those last words, Richie caressed his cheek tenderly. 

«I don't need time to think. I know I wanna go away with you. I'm...I'm falling, too, okay? And it's weird, and I actually googled you and it scares me to think that someone this big and important wants _me_ , out of all the people they could have. I want this. But...I need to talk to Bill and Bev first. Get things sorted out.»

«You–holy hell! I can't believe this!» he lifted him up and spun him around, holding him tight «You really are coming with me, Spaghetti!»

Eddie laughed as Richie peppered his neck with kisses. They continued laughing and messing around until they both had to stop to catch their breath.  
It was weird for the both of them: one had never experienced romance whatsoever, the other one never thought he'd actually fall for someone so hard. 

Richie's phone rang, and he answered it while flicking Eddie's nose playfully «Hello, Richard Tozier speaking, who am I talking to?»

His professional attitude made Eddie snicker as he stared up at him with dreamy eyes, and absentmindedly started poking his piercings. 

«That's not a problem at all, Mr. I'm currently out of town but will get back there shortly, then we can arrange a meeting. Consider that dealt with. The police will be taken care of.» he glanced at the shorter boy as he talked to the man, and sure enough he was staring at him in shock. 

When he finished his phone call, Eddie was quick to ask «What was that about?»

«There are lots of things you wouldn't understand, Eds. We'll have time, though, okay? Now off you go! Talk to Billiam and Mrs. Carrot., I'm sure they deserve to know about this.»

When Bill saw Eddie running towards his house from afar, he thought of the worst case scenarios he could come up with: he had been caught by Bowers again; Richie had dumped him; he had done something stupid like have sex with him on an impulse...  
By the time his friend had reached his front door, he was practically sure something had happened as he started pounding on it hysterically. 

«What?!» he frantically asked as he opened the door and he rushed inside. 

«Bill! Billie!» he was breathing heavily, and he reminded him so much of when they were kids and he used to have those heavy panic attacks that he started panicking right away. 

«Eddie? Eddie! Breathe!» he yelled as he shook him by the shoulders, only to realize he wasn't wheezing, he was heartily laughing. 

«Billie! Richie asked me to go to New York with him!» he squealed «He said he's falling for me, wants me to leave as soon as we can, I can get away from _her_!»

And he suddenly started telling him about his fight with Sonia, and the way they yelled at each other, the hatred he felt and how he had went to Richie's to have sex, moved by the anger of the moment. 

«You did not!» Bill commented.

«Richie stopped me» he admitted, «said he didn't want it to be like that.»

«I'm happy you can finally move on with your life» Bill softly smiled at him as he ruffled his hair «you deserve it.»

«I'm happy you two are having these conversations without me!» an angry Beverly Marsh appeared on the doorway. 

«How did you even get in my house?»

«You left your front door unlocked, dummy» she shrugged as she pointed an accusing finger at Eddie «You gremlin! You weren't gonna say goodbye to me?»

«Don't be dramatic, I was gonna text you and come over» he rolled his eyes, but then retold the whole story with great detail about that life changing day.

«Damn, we really have grown up, didn't we?» she whispered at the end, slumping on the couch «I can't believe we're gonna go different ways.»

«We're not! Bill wanted to go to New York to college anyways, and you – you wanted to become a worldwide famous fashion designer!» Eddie exclaimed «We can stick together, I know we can.»

«I wish it were that easy» she smiled at him, opening her arms for both boys to hug her «but we all know my father isn't gonna want to let me go _anywhere_ ».

They hugged in silence as they sobbed, no words needed for that moment. It was like everyone was silently remembering all the years they spent together, running from bullies or building forts in Bill's room or watching scary movies on sleepovers only to have Eddie freak out all night long. Beverly cutting her hair, the hundreds of times she ran away from her abusive father, that time when Bill lost his little brother...Everything came back at once, and Eddie felt like his lungs closed in on him, taking his breath away. 

«Eddie, breathe» Beverly sniffled, «it's gonna be okay, you're right. Bill is gonna get accepted into some cool ass college because he's a genius and I'll leave this shithole of a town and get with you guys in New York, living our best lives. Just not yet. Now, it's your time to fly away, and it's more than okay. Live it fully, you badass, you deserve every ounce of happiness.»

«I love you guys so much» Eddie sobbed, «you better come soon.»


	8. a new beginning.

It was five am when Eddie got a text from Richie, telling him to lower his bags to the ground through the window. 

He had packed everything in the middle of the night, since they had all agreed on one thing: a big dramatic scene where he said goodbye to his mother wouldn't benefit him in any way, it would just make him all the more anxious. So he decided to quietly slip out of her life forever.

He sat at hid bedroom desk and wrote out a quick note that said: _Sonia, by the time you will read this I will be gone. I'm sorry for how things ended up between us, but I can't let you control my life anymore. I'm moving out of Derry, so don't bother looking for me. Bye._

It was short and concise and void of any emotion, but he preferred it that way. She didn't deserve any better. 

As he lowered himself through the window, holding on to dear life to his tied sheets hoping they wouldn't give in, he realized that would have been the last time he would set foot in his house, probably forever. 

Richie was already there, quickly getting the suitcases in his car and before he could even say hello to him, two figures emerged from the car.

Eddie felt his breath itch as his best friends smiled sadly at him, and he crushed them in a group hug. They had cried a lot the day before, but in that moment it hit him for the first time that he was actually leaving – it wasn't a dream, or some kind of prank. He was getting away from Derry, from the hatred of the town, from his homophobic teachers and the years of oppression.

Though he was also saying goodbye to the Barrens, to those endless summer nights with bonfires on top of that cliff, to the quarry, to sleepovers at Bill's and to Beverly secretly painting his nails pretty pastel colors. To all the memories they had made and the love they had shared. And it hurt to think that he wouldn't be able to hug them or see their faces for who knew how long. 

«I really wish you could come with me» he sobbed in Bill's shoulder, afraid that if he'd let go, he would never see them again. 

«We're gonna be there in a while, dummy» Beverly let out a weak laugh, then pried Eddie off of Bill to give him one last hug and then push him towards Richie. 

«Go» Bill smiled at him once again.

Eddie hesitated, and Beverly let out a strangled sob «Go, or I'll never let you leave!»

Richie took his backpack and put it in the backseat, opening the passenger door for him to climb into. Eddie did so and watched as the door was closed in front of his face, only a window now separating him and his best friends. 

Richie said his goodbyes and got on the car. Eddie put his hand on the window, mouthing 'I love you' to Bill and Beverly, who said it back. 

«Are you ready for your new life?» Richie asked him, grabbing his hand and looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

«Yes, I am» Eddie smiled through his tears and never stopped looking at his friends from the moving car until they were out of sight. 

He woke up a few hours later while he was being carried by Richie up some very long stairs. 

«Good morning, sleepyhead» Richie kissed his forehead as he stared up at him «we arrived ten minutes ago, and we're at my house.»

Eddie nodded as he rested his head against the man's chest, looking around in hazy surprise: the house was huge, though he noticed that it lacked decorations as if it had not been lived through yet. It looked so big and it screamed luxury, yet it felt empty...sad, even.

He was laid down on an amazingly soft bed with silk sheets, and he felt Richie collapse next to him, groaning. 

«Are you tired? You drove all the way here» Eddie said before straddling his waist and working on massaging his shoulders and neck «I bet you're feeling pretty exhausted.»

There was something in the way his hands moved and his eyes always dropped on Richie's lips that made the young man groan ever louder, his hands grasping the smaller boy's hips as he let his head fall into his shoulder. 

«I bet I could make you feel better» Eddie bit his lip, tilting his chin up and kissing him – and then the door opened. 

«Mr Tozier should I–» a woman, probably one of the servants, came in and froze on the spot «I'm so so sorry Mr. Tozier!»

«It's okay,» he laughed out, standing up while Eddie hid his face between his hands, feeling it become extremely hot with embarrassment «don't sweat it. And call me Richie, I already told you!»

«I – the suitcases are already here, waiting outside of your room. I wanted to know if I should make dinner for two tonight» she said, smiling a little.

«Yes and thank you as always» he answered, a kind smile appearing on his face. He then turned to Eddie and asked him if he wanted to have a tour of the house.

«Yes!» he exclaimed, jumping up from the bed as his tiredness from the trip slowly slipped away. He was just so eager to get to know the place, to dive in fully into Richie's life. 

«So, this is my room» the man explained, spinning around on the spot «feel free to poke your head into my personal bathroom and the closet.

Eddie did as he was told, observing the room first. It screamed Richie: instead of being serious and plain like he had imagined, with him being very professional during work hours, it looked more like a normal young adult's room. The walls were painted a light gray, the wooden floor was shiny and surprisingly smooth under his feet. All around the room were different hues of black, red, blue, green...some band posters hung on the wall next to the big desk on which sat his laptop case and a few folders. 

He walked over to a few shelves on which were different games from every kind of console ever imagined «Rich! Do you actually have all these game systems?»

Richie just chuckled and nodded, taking in his huge excited eyes «You can look at those later in the game ro–»

«Please let me see that now? Pleeeeaase?» Eddie's head whipped around to stare at him with puppy dog eyes. 

«Off to the game room we go!» Richie exclaimed, mimicking an airplane as he got out of his room and into a nearby wooden door «I'll let you know, Eds, this is my favorite part of the house, even though I don't get to spend much time in here.»

Eddie's mouth hung open when he entered a big ass room with deep blue lighting. Two large windows took almost all of the wall to the right, even though they were covered by dark curtains so that no light came in. 

There was a big flat screen TV attached to the wall with a big couch in front of it. Under the TV, a low shelf with the latest PS, Xbox, Wii and a Nintendo Switch. The latter surely caught Eddie's attention as he held it right in front of him and examined the design with pure admiration. He had wanted one for a while, but couldn't afford it.

«I can't believe you have this!»

Richie just enjoyed looking at him and how excited he got with every new thing he saw. 

Eddie went back to exploring the room, finding a glass shelf that held all kinds of consoles that ever existed up until now, as if Richie just moved the old ones there when a new one came out. He even had a fair share of games for each of them. 

On the other side of the room stood a collection of movies, a pop-corn machine and a small bar area with all sorts of drinks.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, bringing him down with him on the incredibly comfy couch «You like it?»

«I love it» he answered honestly, «it feels like a dream. You have no idea how surreal this feels, to live without any luxury at all–»

«Oh I do, actually» the other man laughed «my mother Maggie has always been very strict. She didn't want me to become some pretentious entitled little shit, so I pretty much lived a “normal” life until I was seventeen. My dad...he passed away, but that's another story. I think she just wanted to keep me from turning into him. So when I was seventeen I had to take over while graduating early and starting on my college education.»

«Anyways» he cleared his throat, noticing he had went off-topic «she was very strict. I won't say I haven't had the best phones or the newly out videogames, because it'd be a lie. But she gave me 15 as weekly allowance, I wasn't allowed to go out every night or do as I please. I love her to bits, but she was very firm and determined.»

«She made you into a gentleman» Eddie whispered, taking his face into both of his hands and kissing him «a gentleman who likes to prey on younger boys on the internet, but one nonetheless.»

«I beg your pardon, mister» his Englishman voice came unexpectedly « _you_ preyed on me. With your big doe eyes and that fucking ass.»

They both laughed until they were out of breath, and then Richie said «You know, I'm still not sure as to what we are. So I had a guest room ready for you, in case you wanted to...have your space?»

It sounded more like a question, but the younger boy just softly smiled at him as he kissed him again «I guess by the amount of time we spend talking about our feelings, flirting and making out that we would be boyfriends. Or were you waiting for me to officially ask you?»

«Damn, Eds, always so feisty. I love that» he commented, then smiled a toothy grin «I guess you're right. I just–I feel like I'm falling so fast for you...»

«You tell me» the other one whispered before closing the gap and sealing their lips in a slow kiss. It quickly became feverish as Eddie crawled on top of him and pushed Richie's hands on his own ass. _«Please_ touch me, I'm not made of china.»

Richie immediately took him up on that offer, grabbing his ass and rocking their bodies while they continued kissing. He then bit on his lover's neck, leaving a dark bruise and growling as Eddie pulled at his hair. 

As their lips became swollen, the two grew more impatient and started discarding their clothes. Eddie's first time was perfect to him: it was hot and passionate, but also sweet and gentle. Richie sweetly took his clothes off, asking him if he was okay a few times, and then let him adjust to the new feeling before rocking their bodies together.

When he woke up with severe pain in his ass the next morning, Eddie groaned out loud and Richie snickered into his shoulder «Good morning, non-virgin.»

«So mature» he commented, but then actually snorted at him. He rolled on his side and was met with Richie's peaceful sleepy smile and in that moment he knew his life there was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I guess this is it. This fic is officially over, but don't worry! I'm already working on the second one, so bookmark this and stay tuned because Eddie's life isn't over just yet.


End file.
